Love's Many Risks
by xanimelover121x
Summary: Mukuro is a demon sent to Earth to 'steal' humans hearts by making them fall in love with him. And, unfortunately for Hibari, it looks like he's Mukuro's next target. AU
1. Prologue

**Okay, first things first: this is my first fanfic. Please don't kill me if it's bad! Okay now that that's out of the way, onto more important things.**

**Disclaimer: I did not, do not, and will NEVER own KHR. I don't want to either, because I'd probably destroy it pretty quickly, and no one wants that.**

**This is a shounen-ai/yaoi story. If you don't like it, don't read it. The back button's not that hard to find. Please, no flames. Any and all flames will be used to make delicious smores and roast marshmallows FOR ME. However, reviews are appreciated. (A.K.A.-PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**

**...And that's about it. Now, I'll shut up and let you read.**

* * *

Love's Many Risks

Prologue

_Love can be a scary thing. It makes us become something different from what we are. When you fall in love, it's like giving part of your heart away. It's offering that part of you to another, and hoping they don't break it. It gives someone power over you. Love makes people do crazy things. So, even knowing all this, why do humans still fall in love?_

_Simple: because despite all these things, love can also be the sweetest feeling in the world. It makes you feel euphoric, and light, and happy. It's about taking risks. Yes, that's what it is. Love is a risk._

* * *

"Mukuro," the girl whispered, her breath tickling his neck. She was shorter than him, so when they hugged, like they were doing now, her chin just reached his shoulder. Her hair smelled citrusy from her shampoo, but under it, she smelled like any other human: bittersweet. He detested that smell. "I love you."

That was something he'd never understand. What was love? He'd heard the same thing from all the others. That's how he knew it was time. Time to take their heart.

He bent down swiftly, and their lips met. The girl seemed surprised, but once the initial shock wore off, she closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the kiss. It wasn't their first, certainly not. They'd kissed many times before. Chaste little touches of the lips, not the kind you would expect from someone who looked and acted like Mukuro did. They were nice, and sweet. But they weren't like this. This one was warm and enveloping, the kind that made you want to melt. She was so wrapped up in the blissful feeling that she didn't even notice when things began to change. And why would she? She had nothing to fear from this man. The man who cared for her. The man she'd given everything to. The man she loved.

...Or so she thought. Unbeknownst to her, Mukuro was silently taking her heart away. Not literally, of course. When she woke up in the morning, she would be alive. She'd remember none of this. Nothing of him, nothing of their time together, nothing. He supposed that should have made him sad, but in all honesty, it relieved him. This girl had taken longer than he'd expected, but not because she was stubborn or anything. Quite the opposite, actually. She was just too boring. He'd needed frequent breaks from seeing her, just to ready himself for their next date. He didn't even remember her name,_ that's _how boring she was. But it was over now. He felt her go limp in his arms; her heart was his. He pulled out his cellphone and flipped it open. Sure enough, there on the screen, pulsing gently, was a small pink heart. Girl's hearts were always pink. He absently wondered if a boy's heart would be a different color, but brushed the thought aside. Why should he care? It's not like he'd ever be assigned to 'steal' a boy's heart.

He hoisted the unconscious girl over his shoulder, then willed his wings to appear. Bat-like wings, as black as night, unfolded smoothly. He shook them out, sighing in content as they stretched. His wings were like arms or legs: leave them unused for too long, and they cramped up. He flapped them a few times experimentally, and, finding them ready for flight, kicked off. Mukuro flew above the city, enjoying the feel of the wind in his face. He hadn't flown in a long time, and, like all demon's who could fly, that unsettled him.

Yes, Rokudo Mukuro was a demon, and proud of it. He had been sent to Earth to collect human hearts. In Hell, love was a very rare thing. One demon out of many may fall in love once every hundred years, but that was about it. Still, demons enjoyed the foreign feelings that love gave. So they collected the hearts of humans in love and ate them. Some might call that barbaric, but it wasn't like they were really hurting the humans who's hearts they stole. Sure, said humans might never be able to actually fall in love again, but in all honesty, the demons didn't care. Why? Let's just say that compassion was another rare feeling for demons.

Mukuro worked for a store that sold these hearts, so every five years or so, when the need arose, he'd go to Earth and collect a few hundred hearts. He was good at his job, but he felt bored. He'd been doing the same job for a couple hundred years, and it got monotonous. People were always the same. He'd yet to meet a human who wouldn't fall for him sooner or later, and it was usually sooner rather than later. Mukuro would never admit it, but he felt empty inside. Hollowed out. Unfulfilled. Just once, he wished to meet someone who'd be a challenge.

The demon shook his head ruefully. He really was spending too much time around humans, to be having such odd thoughts. Demons were lazy by nature, so he must have been really bored to actually hope for a challenge. It was a false hope too. After all, humans were all the same. He'd never meet anyone like he was hoping for.

With that thought in mind, he soared off into the darkness, effortlessly disappearing among the stars.


	2. There Must Be Some Mistake Here

**Sorry the prologue was so short, but I had to get it out of the way! I'm (hopefully) uploading this chapter right after, and chapter two is also (once again, hopefully) on its way. This chapter's kind of short, but I really wanted to get it out of the way. The story will pick up next chapter, but I had to end this one where it ends. You'll see why.**

**Disclaimer: I did not, do not, and will NEVER own KHR. I don't want to either, because I'd probably destroy it pretty quickly, and no one wants that.**

**Warnings: None for this chapter, I think. Swearing? Tsuna and Lambo being related? **

**Please review. I'm not begging, I just want to know what you think of this story. Good? Bad? So horrible I shouldn't bother posting the rest? ...On second thought, if it's that bad, I'm not sure I want to know. NO FLAMES!! Notice the caps. Respect the caps. Obey the caps. **

**BTW: I think I'm mixing up the first and last names somewhat, but I'm just trying to put them how I heard them in the anime. Please correct me if I'm wrong. That's all. :)**

* * *

Love's Many Risks

Chapter 1: There Must Be Some Mistake Here

_Love can be a scary thing. It makes us become something different from what we are. When you fall in love, it's like giving part of your heart away. It's offering that part of you to another, and hoping they don't break it. It gives someone power over you. Love makes people do crazy things. So, even knowing all this, why do humans still fall in love?_

_Simple: because despite all these things, love can also be the sweetest feeling in the world. It makes you feel euphoric, and light, and happy. It's about taking risks. Yes, that's what it is. Love is a risk._

* * *

"Stupid cow!" yelled an angry silver haired teenager. He was chasing a small child in a cow suit around the school hallways. Oddly enough, the odd pair drew next to no notice from the crowd of students loitering around. Maybe an amused or irritated glance here and there, but nothing else. Most people would find the whole situation at least mildly interesting, but not the students of Namimori Middle. After all, things like this were a daily occurrence. The child was the headmaster's nephew, and often came to school with the man. The 'stupid cow' often amused himself with annoying the student body in general. Today, he was tormenting one of his favorite victims, Gokudera Hayato. "Give back my goddamn lunch!" the teen continued.

"Lambo-sama doesn't want to," the kid, Lambo, said imperiously, eyeing the yakisoba bread hungrily. "This lunch is now Lambo's!"

This only served to infuriate Gokudera more. He sped up, catching Lambo by the tail of his cow suit. He delivered a quick blow to the child's afro-covered head, successfully managing to recover his food. Meanwhile, the younger boy was choking out "Gotta...stay...calm," through tears. His attempts proved useless, as he soon succumbed to the tears. Gokudera stiffened. He couldn't deal with crying kids.

Pale hands picked Lambo up, cradling the kid's head in a shoulder. The owner of the hands looked at Gokudera reproachfully.

"Please be nicer to my cousin, Gokudera," the brunette said. It wasn't a question.

"Tenth!" the other boy cried, immediately dropping to his knees and bowing. "I sincerely apologize for my actions."

Tsuna sighed. He really wished his friend would stop calling him that. Yes, he was the tenth heir for the famous Vongola Corporation, but he wouldn't be inheriting the company for quite some time. His father, Iemistu Sawada, was still young and healthy, and wasn't planning on retiring anytime soon. Gokudera's father worked for the Vongola, so the boy had been brought up to revere (coughworshipcough) Iemitsu, and, by extension, Tsuna.

"Please stop calling me that," the smaller boy begged wearily. "Just Tsuna's fine, really."

"But-"

"Tsu-na," Tsuna repeated slowly, enunciating each syllable carefully.

"A-alright," Gokudera hung his head in defeat. "Tsuna-san."

It wasn't exactly what Tsuna wanted. He'd wanted the other to drop the honorific too, but, hey, it was a step in the right direction, and he was willing to compromise. So he just smiled at his friend.

Hibari Kyoya was completely oblivious to the small drama occurring outside his classroom, instead opting to look out the window at the blooming sakura trees. A small, yellow bird perched in his hair, occasionally chirping out words. It alternated between, "Hibari," and the school's anthem. Because of this unfortunate habit, people had begun to refer to the bird as 'Hibird', and come up with the idea that Hibari had taught it the song because of his love for the school. Which was wrong. Hibari didn't _hate_ his school, but he certainly didn't love it either, as everyone now believed. The bird had just heard the song somewhere, and decided it liked it. Not that the teen tried to stop the rumors. If that's what the stupid herbivores chose to believe, good for them. _He_ certainly didn't care. It was just kind of annoying.

A shadow fell over his desk, partially blocking the sunlight streaming through the window. He turned to glare at the disturbance, and found himself face to face with his self-proclaimed friend, Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto Takeshi," he said coldly, treating the taller boy to his best death glare. Yamamoto backed up slightly, holding up his hands to show he meant no harm, but didn't go away. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over for sushi at my family's restaurant on Saturday," he said, smiling his trademark, ever-present goofy smile. "Everyone else is coming. Tsuna, Ryohei, Gokudera..." he continued to list them, but Hibari tuned him out. When he assumed Yamamoto was finished, he raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Why would I want to do that?" Yamamoto's grin dropped somewhat, but stayed in place.

"I just thought it'd be fun," the baseball player shrugged, then ran a hand through his spiky black hair. "We don't all hang out a lot anymore."

When they were younger, they'd been friends. Not great ones, but friends none the less. But as the grew older, that friendship began to dwindle, until it was almost nonexistent. Hibari had grown colder, and Yamamoto had gotten new friends. They still spoke a little, but it wasn't the same.

"No thanks," Hibari declined.

"O-oh." the other boy looked down at his shoes awkwardly. "Okay then. See you around, I guess." He walked off. Hibari heard a loud, "What the hell do you want, Baseball Idiot?" and assumed he'd rejoined Gokudera and Tsuna. He sighed inwardly. It's not that he'd been strictly against going, but he felt uncomfortable around Yamamoto's friends, and he was pretty sure they felt the same way about him. They weren't rude or anything, it was just...

Hibari shook his head. He didn't know what it was that made him so uncomfortable around them, which annoyed him.

"Hibari," a cute voice chirped from above. He brought his hand up, and Hibird hopped down onto one of his fingers. He petted the bird absently, wondering just what it was that he didn't like about the baseball players friends.

* * *

"This is your new target, Mukuro-sama," Chrome held out a thin folder, meaning for Mukuro to take it. The demon did so, looking through the folder's contents idly. He stopped short.

"I think there's been some mistake here," he said to the messenger. He handed it back to the small demoness, wondering just what could have gone wrong. She'd never messed up before. First time for everything.

"No," she replied. "Reborn-sama definitely said this one was for you." She opened the folder, and immediately realized what the other meant. Her eyes widened, and she pulled out her cellphone to call Reborn, their boss.

He waited while she dialed the number, then took the phone when she offered it to him. Reborn picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" came the greeting. "Who is this?"

"It's Mukuro," he answered.

"What is it?"

"It's about the file you gave Chrome."

"What about it?'

Mukuro raised his eyebrows. Maybe there really had been a mistake.

"I can't take the job on it."

"Why not?"

"B-because," the demon stammered slightly, an rare occurrence for him. "The target, it's, it's a _boy_."


	3. First Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I swear. If I did, would I be here? No, I wouldn't. I'd be writing the next chapter.**

**Warnings: Um...Mukuro being himself**

**Here's chapter 2, like I promised. It's longer than chapter 1! Yes! I hope you like it. As always, please review! I value your opinions. Really, I do.**

**OMG! 6 reviews? You guys are absolutely awesome! I love you all. And if you read it and didn't review...thanks! A review _would_ be nice, but I don't want to demand it, and I know you're probably all very busy, or too lazy, which I can understand (I'm too lazy to review most of the time too, which I should probably change. I'm such a hypocrite!). Anyways, on to responses.**

**dotYui:**** Your review was awesome too! Cookies for being first to review! Thanks so much. Chapter 3 is on its way!**

**Allen Walker the Crowned Clown:**** First of all, I love your name. I love Allen too. Maybe I'll do a fic about him when (and if) I finish this one. Hm... Besides that though, thank you!**

**-JenniClouds:**** You really think it's a good start? I love you. All my character ideas just kind of just come to me as I write so I'm glad you like them. As for Yamamoto, I feel bad for him too. But he was the only one I could think of that would ****_ever_ be friends with Hibari. Can you imagine him being good friends with Gokudera or Ryohei? *shudders* Don't worry though, things get better for Yamamoto later. I _love_ Hibird too. Thanks for the review! **

**Kajune:**** I'm glad you like this story! And about the heart eating thing...no comment. Just kidding. ^^ You're addicted too? Awesome! I'm not the only one! I loved reading your review. Thanks for the offer. I might just take you up on that some time. You're awesome.**

**Miru-choco-ai:**** I'm working hard on the next chapter! You really like it? Thanks a million. Love you too, darling!**

**Takahashi Reina:**** Hibird is awesome. He's so cute! You think it's interesting now? Just you wait. *insert evil laugh* Thanks!**

**Phew. Glad I got that out of the way. I don't know if I'll respond individually every chapter, but I'll definitely try! Geez, that took up an entire page! I should probably stop now. Remember, I love you all!**

Love's Many Risks

Chapter 2: First Meeting

_Love can be a scary thing. It makes us become something different from what we are. When you fall in love, it's like giving part of your heart away. It's offering that part of you to another, and hoping they don't break it. It gives someone power over you. Love makes people do crazy things. So, even knowing all this, why do humans still fall in love?_

_Simple: because despite all these things, love can also be the sweetest feeling in the world. It makes you feel euphoric, and light, and happy. It's about taking risks. Yes, that's what it is. Love is a risk._

* * *

"Did you hear?" the girl sitting next to Hibari asked her friend. "A new student's coming today!"

"Really? No way!" the other exclaimed.

"I'm serious. He's supposed to be unbelievably hot too!"

"You're kidding!"

"No, I'm not! Aki saw the homeroom teacher talking to him. She was swooning when she walked in! She said he looks like a model! I can't wait!"

Both girls squealed loudly, excited at the prospect of a hot new student. Hibari fought the urge to cover his ears. It's not like he'd been eavesdropping. The girls were just _so_ loud, and _so_ annoying that they would have been hard to ignore from the damn _hallway_! Stupid girls.

Why did they care if a new student was coming? It was just another kid to add to the ever-changing mix of kids that already attended Namimori High. One person wouldn't change anything. The moronic females didn't even know the guy. How could they possibly be so excited? It just wasn't fathomable, so the teen promptly dropped all thoughts on the subject. Much better.

He returned to watching the sakura through the window, just as he had been doing yesterday before that whole thing with Yamamoto. The boy sighed inwardly, though on the outside he maintained his usual cold, indifferent face. He still didn't know what made him uncomfortable around them. It was beginning to really aggravate him. Maybe he just didn't like people in general. Was that possible?

...No, that probably wasn't the problem. At least, he hoped that wasn't what it was. That would just be weird. This was so annoying! It was driving him crazy! Had he been anyone else, he may have started hitting his head against his desk. But, being Hibari, he simply sighed lightly, and turned his attention to the teacher, who had started talking while his mind had been elsewhere. He decided that too much time for thinking was definitely a bad thing. That's what he blamed for his strange thoughts lately.

"He is transferring from Kyoto, and shall be attending school here from now on," Hibari heard his teacher say. The annoying girl from before had been right. It looked like they were getting a new student today. The teacher turned away from the class, and called to someone, presumably the new student, standing outside. "You may come in now, Rokudo-san."

The door slid open, and a boy stepped in. The girls (and a few boys) in the class gave a very audible gasp. Hibari only raised an eyebrow. The girl's friend, Aki, hadn't been wrong about how the student looked. He probably _could_ be a model. Straight navy hair framed the boy's handsome face, peaking into a few bunched spikes at the back of his head. It actually looked remarkably like the top of a pineapple, but that didn't seem to bother the girls in the least. He was taller than Hibari, and slightly more muscular, but he was still fairly slender for a boy. His perfect skin was pale. The eyes were his most distinctive feature though. One was clear, blue, a perfectly normal. The other was a bright scarlet color, the kind of color you'd expect to see in a sunset, not in the eye of a human. The eyes contrasted sharply, but at the same time, seemed to somehow fit together. They roamed the room briefly before landing on Hibari, a mischievous light glinting in their depths. The other boy, however, took no notice of this, as he'd gone back to staring out the window once he'd gotten a good look at the new student.

"Hello, everyone," the new student said in a soft voice, momentarily tearing his gaze away from Hibari to address the whole class. "My name is Rokudo Mukuro. It's nice to meet you all. Please take good care of me this year." he finished. He knew the entire thing by heart, having already said it god knows how many times in various other schools. Every time he finished an assignment, he left the school immediately, vanishing without a trace. He changed his name every few schools. This time it was Rokudo Mukuro. Two assignments ago, it had been Abarai Murasaki. He'd lost track of how many times he'd switched names, and could only remember a handful of his previous aliases. Oh well. It's not like it really mattered.

"Holy crap!" the girl sitting next to his current target whispered to the teenager behind her. "He's not a model. He's a _god_." The other girl nodded vigorously in agreement.

He smirked slightly. His hearing was incredibly good for a humans; after all, it was demonically enhanced. Still, anyone with even remotely good hearing would have been able to catch that. It had been a very loud for a whisper.

"Now that you've introduced yourself, Rokudo-san, could you please take a seat, um," the man searched around the room for an open seat. Seeing one, he pointed at it triumphantly. "Behind Hibari-san."

How lucky.

Mukuro walked over to his new seat. Hibari didn't even look up when he passed. As he settled into his seat, the teacher seemed to remember something.

"Oh, right," he said suddenly. "Is there anyone who would like to show Rokudo-san around the school during lunch?"

Several hands shot up. They all belonged to girls. Surprise, surprise. He looked the teacher in the eye, releasing the tiniest bit of his power. Not a lot, but enough to persuade the man to pick Hibari. Mind control wasn't a much-used power of his, but in situations like this, he occasionally had to order someone to do something. It was a useful skill to have, but its effects were limited and didn't last long.

Still, it would work for right now. He needed some time to get to know his target, and now seemed as good a time as any. He thought back to his conversation with Reborn last night, still vaguely amused at how he'd gotten into this situation.

_**//Flashback//**_

"_The target, it's, it's a _boy_**.**"_

_There was a moment of silence, then, "So?"_

_Mukuro was stunned into silence._

"_Is there a problem?" Reborn persisted. "I thought you wanted a challenge."_

"_Yes, I did. But how did you know that?" the demon asked, his voice somewhat lacking in it's normal infuriating, amused calmness, and his usual knowing smirk gone. _

"_A little bird told me." There was a mocking note in his boss' voice._

_Mukuro almost slapped his forehead for being so stupid. "Chrome told you, didn't she?" Mukuro had a habit of complaining to the messenger. Chrome, who was listening to Mukuro's side of the conversation, turned pink and looked down at her feet. He sighed. That was the last time he'd ever confide in her. Reborn, though Mukuro'd never say this to his face, was a very twisted individual. In the two hundred plus years he'd been working for him, his boss had never ceased to surprise, shock, and yes, amaze him. The other was impossible to read._

"_Who knows," was the non-helpful response._

"_That's what I thought."_

"_Well, get started. You don't have forever," Reborn reminded him._

"_So you _were_ serious."_

"_I'm always serious."_

_All his boss heard from Mukuro's side of the phone was disbelieving silence, then the sound of the demon hanging up._

"_This will be a challenge alright," Mukuro had grumbled to himself after he'd hung up._

_**//Flashback End//**_

* * *

Hibari glared at the boy behind him from the doorway. The second the bell had rung, signaling the end of class, the taller teen had been surrounded by girls, each offering to show him around the school. He was being held up by them, which meant that Hibari was being held up by them too. They only had so much time for lunch, and while Namimori wasn't that big of a school, Hibari still wanted time to eat his food. He didn't want to spend the entire break watching girls drooling over the new student. He'd seen enough of that in class, and was sure he's see a lot more before the school year ended.

Mukuro was getting a bit annoyed too. The girls had been at it for ten minutes already, and he was getting aggravated. His polite smile was beginning to slip when the teacher finally realized what was happening. "Girls!" he yelled, effectively silencing the mob. This gave Mukuro enough time to slip through the crowd to where his guide was.

"Sorry about that," he apologized, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Hn," was the terse response, before the other boy turned and walked out of the classroom. Mukuro raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He hurried to catch up, falling in step with his companion. Hibari began pointing out doors and labeling them with curt statements like, "That's the library," or, "The gym's here." The time when he wasn't talking (which was almost all of the tour) gave Mukuro a chance to study him.

He'd been honestly surprised when he'd first seen his target. The small head-shot given with the information in the folder hadn't been even close to capturing Hibari's feline grace, or his piercing black eyes. His silky dark hair fell around his face in semi-tamed strands, pieces of hair occasionally falling into his face and obscuring his eyes. The boy was smaller than him, and a bit more feminine looking, but no one would ever confuse Hibari for a girl. Feral, dangerous power radiated from his slim form, and his cold glares could freeze the sun. Altogether, he was probably one of the most gorgeous creatures Mukuro had ever seen. And he'd met a_ lot _of people. Hibari was like a rose; beautiful, intoxicating, and deadly.

Mukuro was startled with his thoughts. It wasn't that the comparison was wrong, oh no, it fitted perfectly. He just didn't usually think in such flowery language (A/N: Luckily, when I typed that, it wasn't meant to be a pun. I swear, that is _not_ my twisted sense of humor. Honest!)

His thoughts were interrupted by the other teen saying, "We're back," and walking back into the classroom. He trailed behind, only to be mobbed again, this time by guys.

"Damn, you're popular," one said enviously.

"You would be too if you looked like he does, Shinji," the red haired boy next to him, presumably his friend, said.

Shinji looked at the floor, sulking. Yet another boy quickly asked, "So, what do you think of the school?"

"It's nice," Mukuro replied politely, not really paying attention. He was too busy watching a fluffy little bird fly up to Hibari and land on the hand that he offered, chirping happily. A small smile crept onto the teen's face for a second, but it was gone so fast that the demon wondered if it had ever been there at all. He decided to give the other boy the benefit of the doubt and say it had. Shinji followed Mukuro's gaze to Hibari.

"Oh yeah, he was the one to give you the tour," he said, an edge of contempt, and something else...fear, maybe, in his voice.

"Sorry, dude," the red head from before added sympathetically.

"Why?" Mukuro asked, genuinely curious.

"Because he's scary and weird," Shinji burst out, quickly covering his mouth with his hands, his gaze flicking over to Hibari to see if the other boy had heard. He seemed to not have and Shinji relaxed.

The demon could understand the scary part. _He_ wasn't scared of the smaller boy, but he was a demon with supernatural strength and demonic powers. The others being scared, he could understand. But weird? "He just seemed kind of cold," he said.

"Really?" the red head asked. "I heard that he's, like, obsessed with the school and how great it is."

Mukuro raised his eyebrows, recalling Hibari's careless attitude on the tour.

"Yeah," Shinji agreed. "I heard he taught his bird the school anthem. How weird is that?"

The demon glanced back at the Hibari, catching his eyes for a second before the other teen hurriedly turned his gaze elsewhere. But Mukuro knew he'd heard, and hadn't tried to stop the rumours.

_Hibari Kyoya, hm?_ Mukuro's usual smirk appeared on his face as he studied his target. _What a complicated person. Maybe this will be fun after all._


	4. Kyoya kun

**Disclaimer: I have to get this out of the way. Ahem, ahem. I DO NOT OWN THIS!!!!!! All the rights to Katekyo Hitman Reborn belong to Akira Amano, blah, blah, blah, official shit. **

**Alright! Here's chapter 3! I bet you're all so happy I updated so fast. _I'm _happy with myself. I'm just having this writing spree. I don't know how long it's going to last, but I'm using it to the fullest right now! Is that weird? Whatever. **

**7 more review?!?!?! You guys are the absolute best! I now have 13. You have no idea how happy that makes me. For that, you all get...individual responses! And a new chapter!**

**Seriyuu:**** I don't know why I put in the rumors. Sorry you don't like them, but they don't last forever. I promise. Thanks for reviewing.**

**-JenniClouds:**** I love you! Your reviews are always so long! Long reviews are definitely my favorites, and I'm so happy that you take the time to write them. I'm glad you liked this chapter. You really think they're in character? I was kind of not sure, but thanks! I'm trying my best. Please don't step on me! Oh my god, you're right. I actually have to think hard when I write Hibari. I don't know if I deserve your respect, but thanks for it, and thanks for your awesome review.**

**supercherryninja:**** I'm so happy you like it, and my ideas! Thank you!!**

**Allen Walker the Crowned Clown:**** Still love your name! You're so right, Hibari ****_does_ equal love! Here's your new chapter!**

**dotYui:**** You thought Hibird told him? Bad Hibird! I didn't know it sounded like that, but now that you mention it...oops. Oh well. ^^ Love you!**

**Gravefire:**** One of the only AU 6918 fics you've read? I'm honored. Did I steal your idea? I'm so sorry! But I'm glad you like it. :)**

**Kajune:**** A long reviewer! Yes! You're great! Hibari doesn't have black eyes? I thought he did. My bad. But I think he'd look good with black eyes, and since I'm the authoress, I can make them black. So they now are! As for an M rated part...I'm thinking about it. Not sure, but I'll definitely keep it in mind. And as for a nickname, I thought about it, and I've got nothing! *hangs head* Sorry! But here's the next chapter, if it makes you feel better.**

**That was long! But I did it for you guys! My reviewers are why I'm so motivated to write, I think. Please keep reviewing! I'm not going to hold my story hostage, or threaten you. That'd be wrong. But you guys review, and I'll probably write faster. Now for the story!**

Love's Many Risks

Chapter 3: Kyoya-kun

_Love can be a scary thing. It makes us become something different from what we are. When you fall in love, it's like giving part of your heart away. It's offering that part of you to another, and hoping they don't break it. It gives someone power over you. Love makes people do crazy things. So, even knowing all this, why do humans still fall in love?_

_Simple: because despite all these things, love can also be the sweetest feeling in the world. It makes you feel euphoric, and light, and happy. It's about taking risks. Yes, that's what it is. Love is a risk._

* * *

"Good morning, Kyoya-kun," Mukuro said in a sing-songy (don't know if that's a word, but it is now) voice.

Hibari looked up at him with a mix of surprise and disgust. "I don't remember giving you permission to call me by my given name," he replied coldly, glaring.

Had Mukuro been anyone other than himself, he may have backed away and apologized. But he was who he was, so he pressed onward. "But I like your given name better," he said, pouting slightly.

The other teen snorted. "You really think I care?"

"No."

"Then stop."

"No."

Hibari raised an eyebrow. Mukuro's smirk never wavered, but his eyes danced with amusement.

"You're teasing me?" the smaller boy asked in surprise.

"Correct."

Their eyes met, and the tension in the air was tangible, causing any student who happened to be near to back up. It was early, but quite a few students were already there. The two boys took no notice of this, though. It was Mukuro who looked away first, but not because he was intimidated. Shinji and his red headed friend, who's name Mukuro had found out was Kai, were calling to him from the doorway, and he didn't want to ignore his new "friends."

"It was nice meeting you, Kyoya-kun," He purposely added in the first name, and was rewarded with the others glare intensifying. "We should talk more often." And with that, he walked away, tossing a wave over his shoulder. Hibari stared after him for a minute, trying to decide if the boy was suicidal or just mentally unstable. Deciding that he was probably both, he shrugged, and turned back to the window, putting the navy haired teen out of his mind.

As soon as Mukuro reached them, Shinji and Kai pulled him out of the classroom, each grabbing a sleeve. They walked for a while, drawing curious glances, and, upon reaching the roof, which they decided was far enough away from the classroom, they exploded at him.

"Are you crazy?" Kai burst out. "Or do you just have a death wish?"

"Seriously, Rokudo-san," Shinji added worriedly. "Don't antagonize Hibari-san."

"Why not?" the demon asked, already anticipating the answer.

"Because," the two boys chorused. "The guy's scary!"

"He carries a pair of tonfa around!"

"And he knows how to use them!"

Oddly enough, this didn't surprise Mukuro in the least. The choice of weapon, maybe, but he'd already guessed that Hibari knew how to fight, and fight well. It was something about the way the teen carried himself, and how he moved. But a pair of tonfa, hm? Not that Mukuro could complain about the eccentricity of others fighting styles. His own choice of weapons wasn't exactly conventional either. Still, it was interesting to know.

"You're lying," he said, feigning surprise.

"No, I'm serious," Kai exclaimed. "I've seen them. He just pulls them out of nowhere!"

"Alright, whatever you say," Mukuro continued dismissively.

Shinji looked like he wanted to put his own opinion in too, but the first bell rang before he could, calling them back down to the classroom. They left in a rush, and arrived back just in time. The teacher wasn't in the classroom yet, but a crowd had gathered in the classroom, centering around a spot just below the far windows. Right where Hibari sat. The three boys pushed through the crowd, eager to see what was going on.

The crowd stopped a few meters away from Hibari's desk, and when they arrived at the front, they saw why. A hulking student stood in front of it, glaring down at the smaller boy. He easily cleared six feet, with wild blond hair and three earrings in one ear. He was tensed for a fight, and yelling at Hibari.

"What did you just say?" he cried. Hibari regarded him with boredom. He was seated languidly in his chair, with his elbows propped up against the window sill. A book dangled carelessly from one hand, suggesting that he'd been reading before this.

"Was I speaking too fast for you to comprehend, herbivore?" was the lazy response. "I simply told you to move out of the way. You were blocking my sunlight."

The giant lunged at Hibari, but his advance was stopped by a hard smack to the head by the teen's book. He staggered slightly, glaring daggers at the black-haired boy, who was now standing with his free hand on his hip, the other resting at his side. Hibari sighed, then replaced the book on his desk.

"I'm going to kill you, you bastard," the blonde roared. A small smirk graced Hibari's features, making him seem even scarier than usual. He held out one of his hands, beckoning the other forward with his fingers in the age old gesture for 'Bring it on.' The giant charged, fists raised. He punched at Hibari, but the other dodged easily.

"Is that all?" he asked.

The blonde threw a few more punches, but Hibari evaded them all with ease. They'd moved to the back of the classroom sometime during the fight. The crowd watched with morbid, yet avid, interest. The thug was panting, but the smaller boy wasn't even sweating.

"I guess it's my turn now," Hibari smirked. The giant threw his fist at him again, but was stopped this time by a thin metal pipe. The black haired teen had brought out his tonfa. Mukuro was impressed at his speed. Shinji hadn't been lying; it did look like the other boy had pulled them out from thin air. After that, the fight ended quickly. The hulking teen didn't even have time to react before the other tonfa was slammed into his face, knocking him to the side with such force that he literally went flying. He crashed through the window, breaking it. The class watched in complete silence as he landed on the ground outside, tried to sit up, and collapsed from the effort.

The crowd backed up and began to dissipate, but Hibari took no notice. He walked back to his desk, sat down, and calmly began reading, acting for all the world as if nothing had happened.

"Those don't seem like the actions of someone who loves their school as much as you say," Mukuro commented to Kai, who was looking decidedly paler than he had been only moments ago. The red head nodded his head mutely.

The teacher arrived moments later, spouting excuses about why he was late. He stopped short upon seeing the broken window and the unconscious boy outside. A student near him pointed to Hibari.

"Hibari-san," he said wearily, as if this was a normal occurrence. Which, in all actuality, it was. In the two years he'd taught the teen's class, not a month could go by without someone picking a fight with, and losing to, Hibari, and the older man was getting used to it. "Would you please explain to me what happened?"

"He was blocking my sunlight," Hibari replied without looking up. "And then he attacked me."

"You can go explain that to the headmaster. I'm sure he almost thought he might not see you this month." The first month of the school year was drawing to a close, and the teacher had honestly been hoping that maybe Hibari was done fighting. He was wrong.

The boy stood wordlessly, and walked to the door. As he passed by Mukuro, the demon whispered to him, so softly that only he could hear it.

"Very impressive, Kyoya-kun."

Hibari glared at him out of the corner of his eye, but didn't slow down or reply.

Mukuro followed the teen with his eyes, his gaze resting on the door long after Hibari had left. _Very impressive indeed._


	5. Hibari's Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. All rights go to Akira Amano and whatever company he works for.**

**Chapter 4 is here! Unfortunately, I've got some bad news. The reason I've been updating this much is that for the last two days, I've been lying around my house because of a snow storm, and had nothing else to do but write. Tomorrow, though, school's starting back up. That's right, Christmas Break is over. *goes off and cries in a corner* Yeah, I'm depressed too. I'm still going to try to update daily, or every other day, but I can't make any promises. **

**I don't know if you guys think this is going too slow, but I'm not a big fan of the whole "have sex two chapters after meeting each other" thing. Especially not if Hibari's involved.**

**Well, now that I've got the depression out of the way, on to happier stuff: responses! 5 more reviews! I'm almost at 20 (depending on how you look at it), and I'm ecstatic! Woohoo! **

**-JenniClouds:**** You've reviewed every chapter you've had a chance to. Your awesomely awesomeness is absolutely blinding! I'm so glad you know how getting a long review is like. It just brightens up the day so much! Writing the teasing part was fun! I just had to put it in, and I felt like it was a good way to open the chapter. And as for the fight scene...it's a story with Hibari in it. Of course there's going to be fights. It just has to be done. Thanks for the review. Here's your new chapter.**

**Allen Walker the Crowned Clown:**** Longer chapters, huh? Sounds good. Actually, I've been trying to make them longer, because I don't really like short chapters either. It's not a bad thing to ask, so don't be sorry! You're still awesome for reviewing so much, and for your great suggestion!**

**Gravefire:**** I'm working hard on how he's going to seduce him. He starts to in this chapter, but you're right, it's hard! I have to be really careful so that Hibari can stay in character but at the same time not attack Mukuro. It's quite troublesome, but also kind of fun, so whatever. And as for his cellphone...just you wait. Just you wait. *laughs evilly* Thanks so much!**

**kikyokyoyahibari:**** I don't think I'm going to have Hibari try and beat up Mukuro. Yet. As for the Varia, I love them so much. They're so funny! I'm definitely going to try and bring them into the story. Thanks for reminding me!**

**Seriyuu:**** Don't you worry. Romantic stuff starts in this chapter. Sort of. Uh, why don't you read it and decide for yourself.**

**I went off on a tangent with those reviews again, but it was totally worth it. I love you guys who review, and you guys who read this even without reviewing. Although reviewing is nice... But I don't want to pressure you! Really! **

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

Love's Many Risks

Chapter 4: Hibari's Family

_Love can be a scary thing. It makes us become something different from what we are. When you fall in love, it's like giving part of your heart away. It's offering that part of you to another, and hoping they don't break it. It gives someone power over you. Love makes people do crazy things. So, even knowing all this, why do humans still fall in love?_

_Simple: because despite all these things, love can also be the sweetest feeling in the world. It makes you feel euphoric, and light, and happy. It's about taking risks. Yes, that's what it is. Love is a risk._

* * *

Once Hibari had returned from the principal's office, the day passed without event. Classes, lunch, more classes. The only thing that changed in school was what you learned each day. He was bored. The boy would never admit it, but he wished that something interesting would happen, and soon.

He sighed, shaking his head as he walked up to his shoe locker. He pulled out his normal sneakers and replaced them with his white indoor shoes, then shut the locker door. He turned to leave, not really paying attention to his surroundings, and promptly bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going," he growled out, looking up to face the human blockade. It was Rokudo Mukuro. Great. He didn't know what it was, but something about the other teen unnerved him. Hibari wasn't scared of him, definitely not. But he got this weird vibe from him, and he didn't like it. It threw him off, and _that_ did not sit well with the cold boy.

"I believe _you're_ the one who bumped into _me_, Kyoya-kun," Mukuro drawled.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that, herbivore."

"You did. I just chose not to listen." He chuckled at the others death glare, then changed the subject. "Herbivore? What's that?"

"A weakling," was the simple response. "Someone who can't stomach violence. People who crowd together to make themselves feel stronger. Idiots like yourself."

"Ouch."

Hibari stepped to the side, trying to get around Mukuro, but the demon moved with him. He looked down at his target with amusement.

"Move."

"What do you say to walking home with me?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard."

Hibari studied the other, trying to decide where a hit with his tonfa would hurt the most should the other try to force the issue. Mukuro seemed to read his mind.

"Attacking me would not be wise," he put in absently. The other raised an eyebrow, but did nothing to stop him when Mukuro grabbed his sleeve and pulled him outside. He didn't really help either, though, and the demon quickly learned that Hibari wasn't as light as he looked when he was dragging his feet against the ground. He wasn't heavy at all, but the resistance of the smaller boy's heels against the ground, coupled with the fact that although he was slender, he was all muscle, made dragging him much harder than it looked. "Couldn't you walk on your own, Kyoya-kun?"

Hibari smirked. "Maybe, if you let go of me."

The demon immediately dropped his sleeve, and was rewarded with almost getting a punch in the face. He just barely managed to duck under the teen's fist, but he did, and then wrapped a hand around Hibari's outstretched wrist. The boy tried to twist his hand to break Mukuro's hold on him, but the other held on firm. His grip was like iron, and the black haired teen eventually stopped his futile attempts at escape.

"Let go," he snarled.

"Scary."

"Don't test my patience, Rokudo."

"I don't believe you're in a position to be making threats here."

Hibari was now blushing slightly in embarrassment, and he actually looked kind of cute. Red was a good color for him, Mukuro decided, before starting to walk again. The smaller teen stumbled minutely at the sudden movement, but managed to catch himself.

"Where's your house?" the demon asked conversationally.

"Why should I tell you?"

"It's either that, or we can walk around the whole city while I look for it," he added mischievously at the end, "Or we can go to my house."

The other boy stiffened visibly, mentally deciding over which was the lesser of the three evils. "It's that way." He pointed to a street on their left in defeat. Mukuro smirked, then towed his captive away. They walked for a few minutes, Hibari occasionally pointing at streets and the demon following his directions.

"Here," the teen stopped abruptly, pointing at a house on their right. It was surprisingly normal, with white walls and a blue roof, just like every other house on the block. A small girl wearing Chinese clothes was practicing martial arts on the lawn, but she halted at the sound of his voice. The braid at the top of her head swayed at the movement.

"Onii-san!" she exclaimed happily, running towards Hibari. When she reached the gate, she pushed it and held it open.

"Hello, I-pin," he greeted the child.

"Hibari, you're home a little late," said a calm voice from behind I-pin. Mukuro looked up, and saw a man who could have been Hibari's twin. They had the same features, though where Hibari was usually glaring or acting indifferent, the man's face was set in a relaxed smile. His hair was longer than the teen's, and braided down his back, and he wore a red Chinese robe that reached down to his ankles with white pants underneath. He looked happy and unassuming, but Mukuro sensed great power within the thin man. "Is this a friend of yours?" he asked, gray eyes fixed on Mukuro. The demon bowed politely.

"No," was Hibari's curt response. "He's an annoyance."

"I see," the man chuckled, then extended his hand to Mukuro. "Well, annoyance, my name is Fong. I'm Hibari's brother. And this," he gestured to the girl at his side. "Is my daughter, I-pin. What may I call you?"

"My name is Rokudo Mukuro," he answered. "I'm a classmate of his." He pointed at Hibari.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Would you like to come in? I'm making dinner, and you're welcome to stay." Fong offered.

"No," his brother said vehemently.

"It would be my pleasure," Mukuro accepted. Fong raised an eyebrow at the pair's responses, but gestured for them to come in, much to Hibari's dismay. The boy glared daggers at his back as they entered the house.

"Rokudo," Hibari said evenly.

"Yes?"

"Release my wrist. Now!"

Mukuro looked at their hands. He'd forgotten he was holding the smaller boy's wrist. Oops.

"Only as long as you swear not to attack me."

"I promise."

The demon was unconvinced, but he let go of his wrist all the same. Hibari flexed his fingers cautiously, returning proper circulation. He then proceeded to curl his hand into a fist, and punched Mukuro in the gut. The other doubled over in pain, and the edges of his vision started to go black. The last thing he heard before drifting into unconsciousness was, "Promises are for herbivores, bastard."

* * *

"He's waking up!" I-pin's voice broke through the darkness, truly waking Mukuro up. He'd only been stirring before, but now he was fully conscious.

"A good thing too," Fong added. Mukuro heard the rustling of cloth, and assumed he'd turned. "Why would you do that, Kyoya? You could have seriously hurt him," the man lectured.

Hibari snorted. "I wish. But he's fine now, isn't he?"

"That's not the point," Fong sighed in exasperation. "His parents are probably worried sick."

"Not my problem."

"Yes, it is. He's your friend."

"No, he's not. I've known him for maybe two days, and I detest the moronic herbivore."

"Good to know, Kyoya-kun," Mukuro chimed in sleepily from his position on the couch. He blinked slowly, sitting up. "You don't have to worry about my parents, Fong-san," he assured the man. "I live alone."

"Oh," Hibari's brother looked at the ground awkwardly, then, remembering something, stood and headed for the door to the kitchen. "I'll go get dinner. Are you staying?"

"No, that's quite alright," Mukuro denied hurridly, kind of worried about the look Hibari was giving him. "I have to go to the store today, and it closes at seven. What time is it now?"

Fong glanced at the clock above the oven. "6:15," he called.

"Then I'd better be on my way," the demon said, standing slowly. He waved at the man. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"It's the least we could do," Fong said with a pointed glance at his brother. Reluctantly, Hibari stood and escorted Mukuro outside.

"Your family seems nice," he commented.

"Hn."

"Maybe I'll visit again some time." This statement was met with a tonfa appearing at his throat.

"No."

"But-"

"No."

They'd reached the gate now. Hibari removed his weapon and opened the gate, gesturing for Mukuro to leave. He just stood there though, regarding Hibari curiously.

"You can leave no-" He never finished his sentence, as Mukuro, on an impulse, leaned towards him. Their lips met for a moment, and Hibari's eyes widened. The demon pulled back lazily and walked away.

"Goodnight, Kyoya-kun," he called over his shoulder before the darkness swallowed him, leaving a very shocked Hibari standing at the gate, eyes wide with surprise.


	6. Mukuro's Saturday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Obviously. It's only the sixth chapter, and I'm already sick of typing that. Geh.**

**Alright, next chapter! It turns out school was so boring the last two days (and I mean even more than usual) that I actually spent a lot of time thinking of ideas for this fic! The first day back to school after break was a bitch. I've realized I hate my tech teacher more than I even knew. Not only is he a creeper that practically looks down girls shirts during class, apparently he's also a morning person. Oh, I hate him so! But I'm done complaining now. On to better things.**

**In this chapter, I take some liberties with how Hibari's tonfa work. I don't think that's how they work in either the manga or the anime. In both, he just kind of has them one minute, and they're gone the next. So, for this story, I had to come up with a semi-reasonable excuse. I don't personally think it's that good, but, hey, it works. Also, I kind of feel like this chapter goes by too fast, and it doesn't really flow. But I can't think of how to fix it! **

**13 reviews?! Are you kidding? This is great! That's 31! You guys are the best!**

**Sasu-Sama Sarukiji-Sempai:**** I read your reviews for both chapter 3 and 4, and I had to reply to them! I'm sorry I missed them before! Thanks!**

**-JenniClouds:**** I had to put the kiss in at the end! I couldn't resist. And Mukuro was knocked out so fast because I didn't want to write a fight scene! I just wrote one, and I'm so horribly lazy. Sorry! They're related because Fong was the only one in the series that actually looked like he ****_could_ be related to Hibari, and you can't have Fong without I-pin. Besides, since it never shows Hivari's parents, I have creative license. *shrugs* I wasn't planning on putting in Dino, but who knows. You'll see more of Yamamoto, Tsuna, and Gokudera this chapter, or the next one (just in case I forget). Love you!!!**

**Gravefire:**** Oh, I get writers block all the time. It'll come, just you wait. I-pin calls Hibari Onii-san because even though he's her uncle, I think he's too young to actually be called an uncle, and Onii-san just kind of fits better. You know? Or am I just being weird? To be honest, that kiss was on an impulse of ****_mine_. It just kind of...happened. Thank you so much! You rock too!**

**supercherryninja:**** A review for both! Super! Don't you just hate it when a break ends? The hardest part for me was that I can't sleep in anymore. I have to wake up at six now, as opposed to, I don't know, ten! Oh, the unfairness! Thanks for the the reviews!**

**Seriyuu:**** I'm glad you liked it! That's what I hope for when I write!**

**Takahashi Reina:**** No, I don't think Hibari will ever be bored with Mukuro either. At least, I don't plan on letting him be. I'm so evil! The wife...never even thought up a name. I think I'll have I-pin be adopted. I really don't want to think up another OC right now. Lazy me. Thanks!**

**Kajune:**** Two reviews! Yeah! I'll be honest (and this is horrible of me) I was honestly kind of worried when you didn't review! I'm sorry, that's selfish, but true! Anime is just fine. I love it! I'm glad you liked the fight. It was kind of harder to write than I thought it'd be. I'm sorry Mukuro was knocked out so fast. I just didn't want to put in another fight scene! As for eye colors, I'm kind of just guessing at this point. I'm colorblind (not officially, but if you met me, you'd think so too), so thanks for pointing that out. I think I'm going to keep them as gray ****though. Just because. I'm sorry it wasn't Mukuro's first kiss, but he needs to kiss someone to 'steal' their heart, so what are you gonna do. If it makes you feel any better, it was Hibari's first kiss. Yeah, it's a lame excuse, but it's the best I've got, and I'm sticking with it. Here's your new chapter!**

**Allen Walker the Crowned Clown:**** School = homework. It sucks doesn't it? I'm glad you took the time out of your valuable homework time to read and review though. Good luck!**

**totallycraz4anime:**** I'm so glad it made you happy! They kind of make my day too. Thanks a million for reviewing!**

**ihibari:**** You love it? Awesome! There is no such thing as using awesome too many times. Don't worry, I plan to finish this. Eventually. Probably... Uh, anyways, thanks for the review, and bless you too!**

**Long responses, but it was worth it! ^^ I forgot the warning the last few chapters, so I think I'm just going to ditch it. After all, it'll be the same every chapter: Mukuro being himself, Hibari being himself. Consider this your warning. If I _do_ decide to change this to an M story, I will put in warnings for M rated chapters, but other than that, I'm done. Now that that's out of the way, on to the story!**

Love's Many Risks

Chapter 5: Mukuro's Saturday

_Love can be a scary thing. It makes us become something different from what we are. When you fall in love, it's like giving part of your heart away. It's offering that part of you to another, and hoping they don't break it. It gives someone power over you. Love makes people do crazy things. So, even knowing all this, why do humans still fall in love?_

_Simple: because despite all these things, love can also be the sweetest feeling in the world. It makes you feel euphoric, and light, and happy. It's about taking risks. Yes, that's what it is. Love is a risk._

* * *

Lucky for Mukuro, the next day was a Saturday, so he wouldn't have to worry about Hibari's imminent wrath until Monday. He probably should have been more ashamed about forcing that kiss upon the smaller boy, but in all honestly, he was quite content. The look on his face had been absolutely priceless! If Mukuro had been carrying a camera, he definitely would have taken a few pictures. Also, besides that, the kiss had been...pleasant. Which was more than he could say about a few of his previous targets. Hibari had soft lips, and he smelled nice. Not bittersweet, like every other human. His scent was clean and refreshing, like the air just after a rainstorm. He liked that scent.

The demon didn't know why his human smelled different, but hey, he wasn't complaining.

Wait, what?

He stopped short, both physically and mentally. He was on a walk through a random park in Namimori, enjoying his free day, but suddenly, that didn't seem so important anymore.

His human? When had he started calling Hibari that? Even in his head, it sounded weird. Not unwanted, but weird. Mukuro sighed, continuing his walk. The fresh air helped clear his mind. He had almost managed to forget about a certain school-delinquent-who-shall-not-be-named when he came to a clearing. Blooming sakura trees surrounded it, shading and protecting it from both the sun and all but the most observant of passerby. Pink petals littered the grass floor, and more were falling slowly, gently floating down on the breeze. But despite the beautiful view, Mukuro was oblivious to all of it. His eyes were trained on the slender figure lounging lazily under a tree. Wonderful.

Hibari's eyes were closed, and he looked like he could be asleep. Mukuro was trying to figure out his chances of escape, and, finding them in his favor, took a careful step back. A single sakura petal landed on his shoe. He paid it no attention, until he looked up again and found bright black eyes trained on him, fully alert and awake. The other boy blinked once. When he found that Mukuro was still there when he re-opened his eyes, he stood, watching him warily. Silent anger flooded his delicate features, and his obsidian eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here, Rokudo?" he asked coldly.

Mukuro, to his credit, recovered quickly. He smirked. "Am I not allowed to go where I please, Kyoya-kun?"

Hibari tensed, and pulled out his tonfa. Mukuro realized that he kept them in his belt. It was actually kind of a cool trick. Apparently, they folded up until they were just two thin sets of bars clipped to his belt. His jacket usually hid them, so it explained why he never appeared to be carrying any weapons. He must have gotten quite good at unfolding them fast, as even the demon, with his enhanced sight, hadn't been able to see them the first time. Granted, Shinji and Kai had been in front of him, partially blocking his sight, but still. "Stupid herbivore," was Hibari's terse response.

"The stupid herbivore who left you speechless last night," Mukuro responded without missing a beat.

"What-"

"It's a common way of saying good-bye," he continued. "Or didn't you know that?"

"I'm going to bite you to death," the teen growled.

"Is that a threat?" Mukuro asked, switching to a low, almost seductive voice for the last part. "Or a promise?"

Hibari launched himself at the other boy, tonfa raised. The demon raised a his hands calmly, catching both mid-strike. He was _not _about to have a repeat of what happened yesterday. He had been caught unawares, mistakenly thinking that the boy wouldn't attack him in the middle of his house. Wrong. He wasn't usually that weak. It's just that Hibari had a strong punch for someone his size. Or any size, really. And he was precise, and knew where a hit would hurt the most. Mukuro was honestly lucky that he had woken up as quickly as he did.

Either way, now he was ready for anything the boy could throw at him. Or so he thought. He had just enough time to release his hands at the sound of sliding metal before thin, deadly spikes detached themselves from the seemingly smooth metal. He jumped back a bit, raising his eyebrows.

"Those are some interesting weapons." he said, whistling in appreciation.

"I you to die."

The demon dodged the blow aimed for his head easily, but only narrowly escaped the one immediately after, thrown towards his ribs in a wide sweeping motion. _Wow. He's actually trying to seriously injure me._ Mukuro realized, impressed. He hadn't fought in so long. Surely just a little spar would be okay...

He shook his head quickly, trying to rid himself of the thought. Now wasn't the time. Maybe later, when he returned to Hell. He dodged another swing, uneasily aware of how much the spikes would hurt should they actually hit. Mukuro would have to find a way to disarm the teen.

A plan began to form. He smiled deviously as it took shape, taking a liking to it instantly. He backed up, narrowly avoiding a few shots to the head, before leaping forward, taking the other boy momentarily off-guard. And that moment was all he needed. Quickly, he brought up a fist and punched Hibari's arm. The teen, surprised, dropped his weapon. The demon snatched it away before it could hit the ground, then ran. Hibari stood there, dumbfounded, for a second, trying to figure out what had just happened. He composed himself quickly, taking off after the other.

They ran for what must have been at least a mile, before they came to a small pond. It was shallow, with clear blue water and water lilies floating on the surface. Neither boy noticed this, though, because they were glaring at each other. Hibari was bent over, hands on his knees, panting. Mukuro looked slightly less tired, but was also panting lightly. He still held the teen's weapon.

"Give it back," the smaller boy growled out through breaths.

"Hm."

"I mean it."

"I'm sure you do," he assured teasingly, drawing a scowl from his companion. "I'm just thinking about what my answer should be."

Hibari brandished his other tonfa warningly, and Mukuro held up his hands defensively.

"Just kidding!"

He relaxed slightly, but didn't lower his weapon. The other teen looked around, searching for something to get them out of this standoff. His eyes landed on a small white lily near shore. He reached down and scooped it up, shaking off the water still clinging to his hand carelessly. Mukuro held out the flower to the boy.

"For you, Kyoya."

It was the first time he'd used Hibari's name without even any honorific, but hedidn't appear to notice. He was glancing back and forth between the flower and Mukuro witheringly.

"You're joking right?"

"Not even a little."

Much to the demon's surprise, the slender male promptly plucked the flower out of his hand. He examined it until he noticed Mukuro's questioning expression.

"It's not like the flower did anything," he replied simply. "I'll just give it to I-pin."

"I'm hurt."

"You will be soon if you don't give me back my tonfa," he threatened. Mukuro threw the weapon at him, but before the teen could even catch it, he bolted off, not waiting to see what Hibari would do once he got a hold of it again. He didn't think the other boy would be so kind as to knock him out quickly this time.

"I'll see you on Monday, Kyoya," he called over his shoulder as he sped away. It took Hibari a few seconds to register what he'd just said.

"Don't call me that!" All that answered him was the demon's chuckle, getting rapidly quieter as he moved away.

"Kufufu..."


	7. Subs and Gym Classes

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. All rights belong to Akira Amano.**

**Guess what, guys? The internet in my house _shut down _this week. I was so bored! Also, that's why this is so late. I'm not being lazy, I swear. On the upside, though, I got this chapter done, and chapter 7 is almost finished! For my new fic, Our Sky, I got chapter 3 almost done too!**

**For those of you who don't know, Our Sky is my new story, and it's a next generation fic. OS is a little different, but if you like this story or next generation fics, I think you should try it out, and then review (shameless advertising). It's not shonen-ai, and I don't know if I'm going to have any romance at all. If you only read stories for romance, then you might not like it. But whatever, it's your choice. I'm going to try and alternate releases between the two.**

**Moving right along, on to reviews. Holy crap, 13 again! I'm so happy! **

**Gravefire:**** You like the funny chapters, huh? Interesting. Thank you so much for pointing all that stuff out! I really needed that, and a little criticism never hurts. I'll try to use those ideas in this and other chapters. It's okay if your reviews get shorter, but you realize this means now I have to make the chapters more interesting so you have to give longer reviews, right? I'm just saying, you forced me to do this. ^^**

**supercherryninja:**** Yeah, the flower part was fun to write. I have nothing against morning people specifically, seeing as I'm sort of one on a really good morning, but yes, usually I do find them sort of annoying. And the fact that it's my creepy tech teacher just makes it worse. **

**Allen Walker the Crowned Clown:**** I feel so sorry for you, and I can even relate! I've got tons of HW too, and at least three extra curricular activities every week. Writing is my escape! Falling asleep in class is a big no-no. Did you get caught?**

**kikyokyoyahibari:**** Yes, it is cute. Just wait. Just you wait...**

**Seriyuu:**** Hibari kicks ass! But, also, let's take into consideration that Mukuro is supposed to be normal (though not normal enough for Hibari), and shouldn't be able to beat Hibari. As for the next development, read on.**

**Kajune:**** Thank you so much for pointing that out! I'm sorry. That line was supposed to be, "I want you to die." I don't know why I missed the want part. I'm not going to edit just yet, but once I finish this story, I'll probably go back and fix everything all together. So, if you see anything else, don't be afraid to point it out!**

**x Hibari Kyoya x:**** I know this sounds stupid, but did you change your name? Because I could have sworn I replied to someone named iHibari last time, and they had the same review as you. Or am I really that blind? Now I'm worried. An RP? Really? Awesome! I'm honored! I'd make a doujinshi (maybe) but I can't draw for my life. If you know anyone who ****_can_ draw something like that, please let me know! 'Cause they'd totally be welcome to. Hell, I wrote the story and I'd probably die of the smexiness too. Review every chapter? That's great. Thank you so much!**

**ZeRamen:**** I'm glad you find it interesting. Mukuro being a demon just kind of fits, so I went with it. Why not, right?**

**dotYui:**** You went away for a few days? That explains ****_everything_! I was worried you got bored with this! Yes, Hibari and his dysfunctional family (thanks to me) are wonderful, no? Three new reviews. I can die happy now! BTW, thanks for reviewing Our Sky. It made me really happy.**

**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai:**** Thanks for the reviews, and the descriptive words!**

**Sjokolade:**** I'm so glad you liked it! The way someone writes matters to me too, so the fact that you like it means a lot. Plot lines, for me, are like boys: It's almost impossible to find one I actually like. Here's your new chapter, and my excuses (see above).**

**Damn, a whole page again! It was totally worth it though. Remember, read this new chapter and review!**

* * *

Love's Many Risks

Chapter 6: Subs and Gym Classes

_Love can be a scary thing. It makes us become something different from what we are. When you fall in love, it's like giving part of your heart away. It's offering that part of you to another, and hoping they don't break it. It gives someone power over you. Love makes people do crazy things. So, even knowing all this, why do humans still fall in love?_

_Simple: because despite all these things, love can also be the sweetest feeling in the world. It makes you feel euphoric, and light, and happy. It's about taking risks. Yes, that's what it is. Love is a risk._

* * *

A streak of blue light shot across the sky, illuminating the night for mere seconds before it vanished again. No one in the city of Namimori paid it any attention, probably because they couldn't see it, much less hear it. But, had they been able to hear it, they may have heard a low chuckle, and some words.

"I'm coming for you, Mukuro-chan!"

* * *

Monday. Undoubtedly the worst day of the week. It was the day the whole boring school week began again. Which meant Hibari would have to attend school. Which meant he would have to see that bastard Mukuro. Which he did not want. The other teen confused him. He annoyed him relentlessly, he kissed him, he stole his weapons, and then gave him a _flower_?!?! What kind of twisted individual does that? Easy: Rokudo Mukuro.

Hibari was confused, and he didn't like confusion. So, whenever the foreign emotion presented itself, he channeled it into anger. And what better way to release that anger than to beat up a few thugs early in the morning?

So that was how he found himself, at seven-thirty a.m., wiping the blood off his tonfa on an unconscious opponent's sleeve. They hadn't put up much of a fight, hadn't even managed to touch his sleeve. And they certainly hadn't been able to steal one of his precious tonfa, like a certain navy haired herbivore, who Hibari was starting to think wasn't as much of a weakling as he'd originally thought. The teen shook his head, trying to rid himself of any thoughts on the infuriating person. It sort of worked. With a sigh, he walked out of the alley he'd been fighting in, stepping gracefully over the fallen bodies. It was time to face the day.

* * *

The bell rang loudly, signaling the start of class. Hibari spared a quick glance behind him at the desk where the current bane of his existence sat, and was surprised to find it empty. The boy's spirits rose involuntarily at the prospect of a Mukuro-free day. Maybe things might actually be peaceful today!

Of course, just as he thought that, the door slid open, and in walked the person in question. His mismatched eyes found Hibari quickly, and he smirked at the outright disgusted expression that flashed across the other teen's face. He sauntered over to his seat, making sure to bid 'Kyoya' a quick good morning.

_Dammit_. Was the first and only thought that played through Hibari's mind during the entire exchange. He _really_ wanted to hit the other boy, if only to wipe that infuriating smirk of his face. The teacher walked in, and began to talk. For probably the first time in his life, the black haired teen actually tried to pay attention to the lesson, if only to distract himself. He had the feeling that he was being watched, and it didn't take a genius to figure out who was doing the watching. His desk was next to the window, and second to last from the back. Who was the only person sitting behind him again?

As soon as lunch began, Hibari whirled to face Mukuro, glaring intensely. "Would you quit it?" he snarled.

"Quit what?" the demon replied innocently, a pleasant smile plastered to his face.

"Stop staring!"

Mukuro raised an eyebrow. "So you want me to keep my eyes closed the entire day?"

"If that's what it takes, then yes."

"So how am I supposed to learn?"

"You and I both know that neither of us pay attention to this torture we call class."

"Those don't sound like the words of someone who loves this school as much as people say," Mukuro commented.

"I don't love it," was the annoyed reply.

The demon tried to look genuinely surprised, but in all honesty, that was kind of the response he'd been expecting. He'd thought the expression looked real enough, but he could immediately tell that Hibari wasn't fooled. The boy was sharp, Mukuro would give him that. He played along anyway, for the fun of it. "You don't?"

"Have I ever said that I do?"

"You never tried to deny it either," the navy haired teen pointed out.

"If I wanted to waste my time on impossible tasks, I would." And with that said, Hibari turned back to his lunch, obviously ending the conversation. Mukuro didn't attempt to say anything else on the matter, as he knew he'd be ignored, or more likely, attacked. Lunch passed quickly after that, and before they knew it, the teacher was re-entering the classroom. This time, though, he wasn't alone.

Behind him walked another man. He looked like he was in his late thirties, with shoulder length magenta hair and pointy glasses. He was skinny, and wore a pressed white suit, but what most of the students noticed first was the leering look he was giving the whole class. The teacher apparently didn't notice any of this, as he took his place at the front of the room like usual. The strange man followed him.

"As you all know, starting tomorrow, I'm taking a short time off because of personal matters. This man," he said, gesturing towards the new arrival, "Will be your substitute while I'm gone."

"Hello, class," the substitute began, stepping forward. "My name is Glo Xinia. I hope we will all get along well during our short time together."

A few halfhearted claps could be heard around the room, but they died out quickly. Obviously, no one was thrilled about this new development. The teacher chuckled nervously, then stated, "Glo-san will just be watching today, as it's his first time subbing, correct?" This last bit was met by a nod from 'Glo-san," who then went to sit in the corner opposite of Mukuro's seat. No one noticed the momentary glare they sent each other.

* * *

"Look out, Mukuro-san!" Shinji cried. The demon turned just in time to see a soccer ball hurtling at him. He could have easily dodged it, but he was supposed to be a normal student, and a normal student wouldn't have been able to avoid it. So he let it hit him in the back. The force of said hit knocked him to the ground. He landed on his hands and knees, both of which he scraped. Shinji scrambled over, worried. "I'm so sorry!" he apologized frantically. "I thought you were looking!"

"No, it's my fault for not paying attention," Mukuro assured him.

"You're bleeding!"

He looked down at his hands, and sure enough, they were bleeding slightly. Judging from the fall, it was probably safe to assume that his knees were bleeding too. "I guess so," he admitted. They were in gym class, the last class of the day, and were playing a game of soccer against another class in their grade who had gym at the same time. The coach jogged over, and, upon seeing Mukuro's hands, immediately pointed at the school. "Go see the nurse. Get those taken care of."

Mukuro pushed himself to his feet and walked off the field. On his way, he caught Hibari's quizzical glance. The other boy already knew how fast his reflexes were, so of course he'd expected him to get out of the way. Mukuro simply shrugged, then headed inside. The nurse disinfected and bandaged his hands and knees, then sent him back to the locker room to change into his normal clothes. Class was already over, so nobody else would be there.

He shrugged off his T-shirt, and was reaching into his locker for his white uniform top when he saw Hibari walk in. The other teen stiffened upon seeing his half-naked classmate. He'd forgotten his sneakers in his gym locker, and had just been coming back to get them. Instead, he found Mukuro. Huzzah.

A smirk settled onto Mukuro's lips, and he took a step towards his target. Hibari, understandably, backed up, and kept backing up as the demon drew closer. He started slightly when his back hit the wall near the door, and he realized he was trapped. Pale arms extended, placing a hand on either side of the teen's head to prevent escape.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hibari asked, trying to keep his voice level.

"What do _you_ think I'm doing?" Mukuro replied, drawing closer. The smaller boy was paralyzed. He wanted to get away from here, be anywhere else other than here, but his legs weren't responding. The other was inches away from his face, and drawing closer. He shut his eyes, and...

"Mukuro-san, you in here?" a voice called from the other end of the room. The noise broke Hibari out of his trance/paralysis, and he quickly ducked under Mukuro's arm and out the door, face red with embarrassment and something else that he couldn't quite place. Screw the sneakers, he was not going back in there anytime soon.

Mukuro, on the other hand, was decidedly more pleased with himself, and a lot less confused. He walked back over to the bench where he'd dropped his shirt earlier, calling out, "Yes, Kai, I'm here. Just give me a minute, I'm getting changed." He dressed quickly, then walked out, still smirking to himself.

* * *

**This chapter kind of didn't come out how I wanted it to. It's okay, I guess, but it's not my best work. Also, I have no idea how subs and gym classes and schools in general in Japan work, so I'm kind of making some stuff up. Whatever. My story, my plot. ^^ Remember, please review! **


	8. Cute Bird

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, or any of it's absolutely awesome characters. I just own the plot.**

**You have no idea how tired I am of writing that! I think it's fairly obvious that I don't own it. Why do I have to say it too? Are they trying to rub it my face? Geh. Actually, what if the owner decided for some twisted reason that he wanted to write on this site about his own story (don't ask why, I don't know)? Would he have to say that he doesn't own it too? I wonder...**

**Whatever. To stop any confusion you may have, I'm going to say this: when I said I'd update every other day, I meant that I'd update _a_ story. Like, I'll update this, then next time, it'll be Our Sky. Simple enough. Maybe. Moving right along, responses!**

**supercherryninja:**** Yes, yes he is. He's probably worse than my tech teacher (see earlier chapter for complaints :p). The story between them is kind of interesting, but I'll let you decide for yourself. Thanks!**

**Seriyuu:**** If you're thinking of who I think you are, don't worry. He's coming. But I needed someone creepy and perverted for the role, and who better than Glo Xinia? No one, that's who.**

**Gravefire:**** You don't have a lot of experience? I find that hard to believe. I love your reviews! Please, keep them coming! Good flow is always nice. And as for the last part of the review about the 'Marshmallow Monster'... *goes off into a dark corner and sulks, while muttering, "Stupid plot that people can already read."* Byakuran (he might be evil, but he's also hot as hell) ****_may _make an appearance. **

**Kajune:**** Yeah, I just have other things planned. They will kiss eventually, I promise. Just not then. Don't hate Kai! …You know what, on second thought, go ahead. I couldn't care less. He's not a main character. Thanks so much!**

**ZeRamen:**** The confusion won't last long, trust me. I don't really like writing about confusion. It's too, um, confusing. You know?**

**x Hibari Kyoya x:**** I love both of your names, so whichever one you like is just fine with me. I'm sorry this made you late! I'm glad you read it though. I can totally agree with your friend who's obsessed with BelxFran. I love reading about them, but I don't know if I could really write about them. It would be kind of hard to get their characters down (read: impossible). Either way, it was just a suggestion! Thanks for the review!**

**Allen Walker the Crowned Clown:**** If you slept through the entire rest of class, I think we can assume that you weren't caught by anyone who would tell. Good for you!**

**kikyokyoyahibari:**** It's good that I can make stuff up, because it will probably happen again. I don't know if I'm going to add in a lot of other characters. I'm going to try to get the Varia in here somewhere, but other than that, I think the cast is about set. With one other exception, who I'm not going to tell you about because it'll ruin the surprise! And yes, Glo is the creepy guy who fought Chrome. My description really wasn't that good, so if you need to google him to remember who he is, I understand. **

**dotYui:**** I ****_hate _it when teachers do that! Doesn't it suck? Uh, my head hurts just thinking about it! Don't get caught reading!**

**Fire Princess21:**** Yes, I'm going to add more Yamamoto, and Tsuna, and Gokudera. Don't worry. Explanations will come, I promise!**

**This chapter's a little more dialogue/plot development. There isn't going to be a whole lot of 6918 in here. Sorry! Also, just a heads up, updates on this story are going to be a _lot_ slower. I'm so sorry, but I'm having a horrible case of writer's block. I don't want to make any promises about when I'll update, because we all know how well that worked when I said something about in chapter 4. I think I jinxed myself! I'm so frustrated, and I'm also really sorry!**

* * *

Love's Many Risks

Chapter 7: Cute Bird

_Love can be a scary thing. It makes us become something different from what we are. When you fall in love, it's like giving part of your heart away. It's offering that part of you to another, and hoping they don't break it. It gives someone power over you. Love makes people do crazy things. So, even knowing all this, why do humans still fall in love?_

_Simple: because despite all these things, love can also be the sweetest feeling in the world. It makes you feel euphoric, and light, and happy. It's about taking risks. Yes, that's what it is. Love is a risk._

"Bye Dad," Yamamoto called to his father as he pushed aside the sliding door that led to the outside world. "Remember, Tsuna and Gokudera are coming over after school to watch the baseball game."

"I'm looking forward to it, Takeshi," the man called from his position behind the sushi counter. Yamamoto's father owned a fairly popular sushi shop in the middle of Namimori. On weekends and after school, the boy usually worked alongside his father. "Have a good day."

"Okay." The teen began his walk to school, whistling quietly to himself. His baseball bat was slung around his shoulder, covered by a dark blue bag, and it bounced slightly with each step. It was a nice day, with the sun shining brightly, and not a cloud in sight. He turned his face upwards, enjoying the feel of the sun's warmth on his face. He was so oblivious to his surroundings that he didn't even notice the person in front of him until he bumped into them. "Sorry about that," he apologized. "My bad."

"Stupid herbivore," was the annoyed response.

"Oh, it's you, Hibari-kun."

"Please refrain from calling me so familiarly."

"Eh?"

"We may have been friends once, but-"

"Once?" Yamamoto looked a little confused. "Aren't we still friends?"

Hibari considered his response carefully. It wasn't that he disliked the baseball player. They _had_ been friends since they were kids, after all. In fact, back in elementary school, Yamamoto had been his first friend. The exact conversation had been: "Would you like to be my friend?" from the other boy, and a quiet, "Whatever." from Hibari. But things were different now, and he was about to say so, when the taller boy suddenly waved to someone behind them.

"Hey guys!" he called. Hibari turned, and saw Gokudera and Tsuna walking up to join them. The brunette froze the minute he saw Hibari.

"H-Hibari-san?" he exclaimed. Gokudera just glared at him. Yamamoto laughed at their responses.

"Yeah, we were just talking."

"No," Hibari said coldly. "I was just leaving." He turned and walked away, never having given an answer to Yamamoto's previous question. He didn't even know if he had one, honestly. The other day, he'd finally figured out what he didn't like about the baseball player's friends, besides the obvious fact that they were weak and annoying. The true reason was just that he didn't like crowds, and the other boys were _always_ crowding together.

"Hibari," a cute voice chirped from atop the school fence. Hibird flew down to land on the teen's shoulder, singing the school anthem. A few of the surrounding students gave him odd looks, and began whispering among themselves. He sighed.

"You do realize that this is all your fault, right?" he asked the bird. It just tilted it's head curiously, wondering what was wrong.

"Geez, what's that guys problem?" Gokudera growled once Hibari was out of earshot.

"What do you mean?" Yamamoto asked.

"Why's he always so unsociable?"

"That's not very nice, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna admonished. The other boy immediately began to bow furiously, apologizing about speaking out of line and upsetting the Tenth. Tsuna sighed.

"He's not that bad once you get to know him," their black haired friend said. "He's a good person on the inside, and he's got a killer baseball swing."

"Of course that's what you notice," Gokudera huffed.

"What do you mean?"

"I have neither the time nor the energy to even begin to try and make you understand."

"Oh really?" Yamamoto asked teasingly.

"Really."

"So how have you been recently, Mukuro-chan?" Glo Xinia asked.

"Just fine," was the curt response.

"Aren't you going to ask me how I've been?"

"I have no interest." Mukuro said calmly. They were the only two in the classroom, so they could talk freely. "Why are you here. Did _he_ send you?"

"And if he did?"

"Why are you here?" the demon repeated.

"I've come for my own reasons." Glo said vaguely. "Also, my master told me to tell you that he was coming to Namimori soon for a visit."

"He's not welcome here." Mukuro narrowed his eyes. He didn't want to see _that man_ right now. If possible, he'd rather never see him, but especially not now. Misfortune always seemed to follow _that man_, and he did not need any misfortune right now.

"Do you really think he cares?" Glo had a point, Mukuro admitted grudgingly. "He's coming, whether you want him here or not, and there's nothing either you or I can do to change that. So if I were you, I'd just accept it, and get some decorations ready for a welcoming party."

"Luckily for me, I'm not you," the younger demon* snapped. "If I was, I'd probably kill myself."

"So cruel," the other said, feigning hurt. Seeing that Mukuro wasn't fooled, he quickly gave up on the act, and turned his attention to the open window, watching the students file into the building. "So, which one of these girls is it?"

"Is what?"

"Your target."

The teen couldn't help it; he smirked. "None of them."

"Alright, sure," Glo Xinia responded, obviously unconvinced. "Is it that one?" he asked, pointing to a random girl from his class who had just walked through the gates.

"No."

People were beginning to enter the classroom, so with a warning, "Don't think I've given up on this," from the substitute, they parted ways. Glo took his place at the front, and Mukuro went to his seat. Moments later, Hibari walked in, Hibird still clinging to his shoulder.

"What a cute bird," Mukuro commented. "It's named Hibird, right?"

"Hn."

The demon reached out a finger to pet the bird, but it hopped away skillfully, landing on it's master's head. He tried again, but the same happened.

"The bird's a good judge of character." Hibari smirked.

The other demon watched this scene with barely veiled interest. "Very interesting, Mukuro-chan," he muttered to himself. "I'll have to tell Byakuran-sama about this."

* * *

***Yes, Glo is a demon. If that wasn't clear, I'm sorry. :p**


	9. Dammit

**Disclaimer: I don't own, yada, yada, yada, official stuff, KHR is not mine.**

**Don't kill me! I know it's been a while since I updated, but you remember the whole writer's block thing? Well, it's still here, unfortunately. I'm trying to update once or twice a month, but I don't want to make any promises. I just don't want to be one of those authors who disappears for a year with no explanation, you know? Hope this helps!**

**You guys are so good to me! 15 more reviews? Awesome! First off, I somehow missed two reviews last chapter, so I want to apologize. I really don't know how it happened, but somehow, it did. The reviewers were simply anonymous and HibariKyouya1234. Thank you so much, both of you, and I really am sorry! They were great reviews!**

**supercherryninja:**** You're not putting any pressure on me! Thank you for your encouragement. Byakuran may or may not show up later on (it's very probable), but you're going to have to wait just a little longer. I hope you like this chapter!**

**dotYui:**** Yeah, you wouldn't want Glo as a sub, would you? I'd be sick that day. And the day after, just for the sake of missing school. I agree, Reborn would make the best demon, followed by Mukuro and then Byakuran.**

**kikyokyoyahibari:**** I don't know if I fully get what you're saying, but maybe. I don't have all that set in stone because of the whole writer's block thing. It's a good suggestion though!**

**Seriyuu:**** Geez, everybody guessed that it was Byakuran who was coming. I mean, I think he is the one, but my god, you try to just imply something and everyone knows! I'm not blaming you, I just wanted to say that. ^^ Tsuna's kind of just a random side character. As far as I'm concerned, everyone other than Mukuro and Hibari are just random side characters.**

**Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai:**** I don't care how long they are, thank you for your reviews.**

**Allen Walker the Crowned Clown:**** Your math teacher saw? Ouch, I feel sorry for you. Did you make it out alive though?**

**Kajune:**** You were the one who came up with the ideas. I just tweaked them a bit to fit into the story. Don't worry, there is not going to be any 8018. I'm glad you like some of the lines. I kind of just write whatever comes to mind, so it's good that they turned out well. 100 coming in is part of my almost non-existent plot, so you're just going to have to deal with it. It's for the plot, the plot I say. (I told you I was weird)**

**FirePrincess21:**** Thank you for understanding. I know this is late, but I hope you like it!**

**x Hibari Kyoya x:**** That was a ****_long _review. And very random. But funny! Changing names is just fine, it doesn't matter to me. I kind of didn't understand that next part, but it had something to do with drawing, right? I'm glad you've gotten over your depression. Don't worry, I don't listen when my family tells me to go to sleep either. You're not alone. I love chocolate. *eats it all* Hyper is always good, and omg, you live in Sweden? That's awesome! I hope you don't get in trouble in school. My other fic's name is Our Sky. If you ever do get around to reading it, please leave me a review and tell me what you think! Your head hit a staircase? Are you alright? Your KHR cast is going to destroy my house? That's not good. I'll try harder.**

**Gravefire:**** Thank you for your encouragement on my quest to defeat the monster known as writer's block. Uh. Shoichi actually may appear, but I haven't decided on much yet. It's all kind of foggy. Yes, Hibird is so cute. I love it so much! If I get a bird, I want it to be as cute as Hibird! Roles for any future characters have yet to be decided, but he will probably be important. Thank you!**

**ZeRamen:**** How they became friends was on a whim of mine, so I'm glad someone likes it. Hibird is awesome! Confusion is ****_always_ confusing. Always.**

**AiNeko-chan:**** The title was a little random, and I'm still not sure if it really fits, but I'm happy that you like it! Mukuro was born to be a demon. After all, he's been through hell 6 times. A tsundere, huh? I liked writing all the parts that you mentioned. As for the M part, I'm not particularly sure if it ever will change. It's certainly a possibility, but I'm not positive. Your grammar is fine. Long chapters are not my forte, but I'll try. **

**crimzsky****: I'm so honored and happy! I created an account kind of for that purpose too, but then I decided, what the heck, I'll write a story, and apparently, it's pretty popular. That makes me happy! Thanks for your understanding and for waiting!**

**Tackytoast:**** I'm glad that it surprised you. I can understand your previous view, so thank you for reviewing and for liking it!**

**Sephiroth's Killer:**** You have a cool pen name, let me get that out of the way. It just sounds cool. And yes, Mukuro does make a sexy demon. **

**That was very long, but also very worth it. Sorry for the wait, and here's the chapter!**

* * *

Love's Many Risks

Chapter 8: Dammit

_Love can be a scary thing. It makes us become something different from what we are. When you fall in love, it's like giving part of your heart away. It's offering that part of you to another, and hoping they don't break it. It gives someone power over you. Love makes people do crazy things. So, even knowing all this, why do humans still fall in love?_

_Simple: because despite all these things, love can also be the sweetest feeling in the world. It makes you feel euphoric, and light, and happy. It's about taking risks. Yes, that's what it is. Love is a risk._

The lunch bell rang loudly, releasing the grateful students from the confines of their lessons. Mukuro packed up his books with a sigh. Today hadn't been a very good day so far. He'd made almost no progress with Hibari, thanks to a certain sub who watched him throughout the entire class, he'd had to deal with said sub early this morning, and to top it all of, his least favorite person in the world was coming to Namimori for a vacation. Joy.

He was just about to leave and eat his lunch on the roof with Shinji and Kai when he heard a quiet pinging noise. Almost as if something had hit the window. He turned just in time to see another stone hit the glass, making the same sound before plummeting to the ground. Curious, he looked out.

Standing in front of the window was none other then Hibari's brother, Fong. Mukuro had to admit, he was surprised. He looked around for the other boy, but he was no where in sight. Hibari must have left as soon as the bell had rung. The demon slid open the window reluctantly.

"Good morning, Rokudo-san," Fong greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning. Kyoya-kun isn't in the classroom at the moment. You might be able to find him-"

"I'm not here to talk to Kyoya," the man cut in. Mukuro raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you," he continued. "I have a favor I have to ask..."

Hibari pushed open the gate to his house wearily. School had been boring today, as usual. That new sub was just as creepy as he'd first suspected. The man had been glancing in Hibari's direction all class. It had taken a little while for the boy to realize that he wasn't staring at him, but at Mukuro. They seemed to know each other, but they probably weren't friends, if the animosity he'd felt coming from Mukuro all day was any indication. So how were they related? It wasn't that he cared! It was just a little weird, that was all.

He knew something was amiss the second he stepped into the house. There were hushed voices coming from the living room, and two bags sat, fully packed, at the entrance. Were they going on a trip somewhere? Hibari knew he was oblivious, but he didn't think he was so bad that he'd missed the fact that they were leaving town.

The talking stopped the second he closed the door. Fong walked out of the other room, smiling calmly like always.

"Hello Kyoya."

"What's going on?" Hibari cut straight to the heart of the matter, pointing at the bags. His brother chuckled lightly.

"As blunt as always," he commented.

"That's not an answer."

"No, I suppose it isn't," Fong agreed. He walked back towards the living room, motioning for the teen to follow. The room was empty, but someone had obviously been here only moments ago. They sat down on the couch, and he began explaining.

"Well, you see, I-pin and I are going on a trip."

"Without me?" It wasn't that Hibari minded. He was just a little surprised.

"I don't really think you'd enjoy it. It's for martial arts," Fong said. The boy nodded; his brother was right, he would most certainly _not_ enjoy it. "We're going to China for a few weeks. And I don't want to leave you here by yourself for so long-"

"I'll be fine."

"Maybe, but I worry," the man admitted. "So I just thought I'd get someone to look after you for a while-"

"I do _not_ need a baby-sitter," Hibari cut in. "If you try to hire one, I swear I will kill them."

"That's what I thought you'd say," the other nodded understandingly. "I'm not hiring a baby-sitter. Just asking one of your friends to check up on you sometimes."

"Define sometimes." The teen did not like where this was going.

"I'm going to be staying here with you while they're away," a smooth voice answered from the doorway. Hibari looked up, dreading what he would see. Sure enough, there stood Rokudo Mukuro, leaning against the door frame looking completely at home. He smiled at the smaller boy, who promptly threw the nearest object at the demon, which just so happened to be a dictionary. Mukuro stepped out of the way just in time, narrowly missing being decapitated by the flying book.

"Get out," Hibari growled.

"Now that wasn't very nice," Mukuro commented, completely unfazed.

"Well, it seems my work here is done," Fong stood up, exiting the tension-filled room. He picked up both bags. I-pin walked in from the kitchen, carrying her own little backpack, and they made their way out the door as quickly as possible. "Be good, Kyoya!" he called over his shoulder.

Hibari realized too late that they were leaving. "No, wait!" he said, running to the door just in time to see it closing, and the sound of a car starting up.

Now, Hibari wasn't really one for swearing. He thought that it sounded crude and uneducated, neither of which he was. But in a situation like this, where you're practically abandoned by your family, and trapped in a house with the one person in the world you never wanted to be trapped anywhere with, the curse words just seemed to fit so well.

"Dammit."


	10. Conditions

**FAILLLLLLLL! On my part. Not any of yours. :p This is so late I bet many of you were beginning to wonder if I'd ever continue. Hell, I was beginning to wonder if I was ever going to continue. But the other day, I had this epiphany-ish thing. This story's almost a year old. As such, I have to try harder. So, I buckled down, started beating my writer's block into submission with a stick, and hopefully came up with something that doesn't suck as badly as I still think it does. So...yeah. Optimism. But yeah, no, please continue. Hope you enjoy!**

**As for review responses, you all know I love you. Thank you so much, your reviews are honestly what keeps me writing (because lord knows this story irritates me now that I can't write it). Anyway, I promise I will respond to any reviews I get this chapter, but seeing as for some of you its been ten months since you posted your review...yeah, figured you would have forgotten what it said by now. But I still love all of you! *hugs and kisses* Thanks a million!**

**By the way, has anyone seen my dividers? They seem to have gone missing at some point, and I would very much like to have them found. If seen, please return them to me. *pointed look at site*

* * *

**

Love's Many Risks

Chapter 9: Conditions

"Get out."

"No."

"Get out."

"Can't do that."

Hibari's eyes had narrowed almost to slits at this point, and yet he displayed none of the other, perhaps more common, signs of anger. No reddening of the face, no screaming – although his words were taking on a more dangerous, threatening tone that some might associate with pure, blind fury – and no violence.

...Yet.

Still, the rage was radiating off of the smaller boy in almost-tangible waves. Even Hibird, usually so comfortable around its master in all his moods, had wisely taken the hint and flown away to another part of the house. Mukuro, apparently, was not so intelligent.

At the demon's unrepentant, mocking expression, Hibari muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like, "Damn herbivore," before continuing, voice dropping another octave.

"Get. Out."

"Kyoya-kun, I realize that you don't want me here."

More mumbled words followed this reply, altogether sounding something like, "Biggest understatement I've ever heard." Mukuro ignored this, instead choosing to continue on.

"Regardless, your brother specifically came to school today to talk to me about this," the demon explained, hoping without much conviction that he would garner some sympathy from his beyond-reluctant charge. Hibari, as anticipated, was not impressed. "It's obvious that he really cares about your safety, and wants to ensure that if something happens to you, as unlikely as that may seem, there's somebody here to take care of it."

"My brother is an over-protective herbivore," the other ground out through gritted teeth, eyes flashing. "I can take care of myself probably better than_ he _can take care of _me_."

_Not to mention that I don't think he realizes that one of the biggest things I need to be protected from is _you, he added sullenly in his head, but refused to voice the comment out loud.

"Be that as it may, you're not going to get rid of me that easily," Mukuro finished adamantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

After a moment's thought, Hibari nodded, seeming to accept this. Then he reached for his tonfa.

The demon decided it was time to switch tactics, and fast. Again, it wasn't that he was afraid of the boy. Rather, he was afraid of hurting the other unconsciously in a fight. Human's were such fragile creatures, after all.

"You won't even know I'm here!"

Hibari paused, one hand already on the folded-up weapon at his waist.

"I don't think your brother really wants to come home to a dead body, do you?"

"He can deal," the black-haired boy grunted, but his hands relaxed slightly. "Besides, I'd find a way to dispose of your corpse."

"Nice to know you care so much," Mukuro sweat-dropped. "Look, it's only for a few weeks, okay? I won't bother you-"

Hibari snorted. The demon ignored him.

"_Anyway_, I'll tell your brother you were a perfect little angel and didn't need my help at all. Odds are, next time he'll let you stay home by yourself, and then you won't have to go through this again."

His fingers still hovered above the tonfa, but it was clear that the other had already made up his mind. Much could be said about Mukuro, but his powers of persuasion were top notch.

For a long moment, they just stood in the entranceway, the tension so thick that it was palpable. Finally though, Hibari dropped his glare in his own form of defeat, growling softly. Hibird, as if it sensed that its master was now in a less volatile mood, immediately swooped in from its position on the living room couch in favor of his shoulder.

"Hibari," it chirped. Absently, the boy moved a hand up to pet the bird's head. It seemed to almost be a soothing gesture for him, a mannerism adopted to keep himself calm.

Mukuro had never felt respect for a bird before, and if anyone had asked him a month ago if he ever thought he would, he would have promptly stabbed them with his trident. Now, however, the demon couldn't help but feel a small amount of grudging appreciation for how well the tiny animal held up given the harshness of its constant companion.

But back to matters at hand...

"You can stay," Hibari said reluctantly, his free hand clenching into a fist at his side. "_However_, there are conditions."

"Of course," Mukuro mumbled, rolling his eyes imperceptibly.

"One: you do not talk to me. At all," the boy began, voice strict and allowing no room for arguments. "Two: anything you need, you get yourself. I am _not_ baby-sitting you."

_Interesting choice of words,_ the blue-haired teenager raised an eyebrow, remembering his companion's original arguments against his brother about this very situation.

"Three: no one in school is allowed to know about this arrangement. I have enough rumors going around about me; I certainly don't need more added to them."

That one was...surprising. Mukuro was tempted to point out that it was Hibari himself who had said that he couldn't care less what the 'stupid herbivores' thought of him. Somehow, he managed to refrain from doing so, as he could see that such a comment would probably destroy the delicate truce they now shared.

"And finally: do not, do not, _do not_ go into my room. That includes standing in the doorway, touching the walls, and climbing up onto the windowsill. Or anything else like that."

Mukuro was silent for a moment, digesting all that he'd just head. Finally, "...You really think I'm crazy, don't you?"

"Incredibly so," was the terse answer. When the other made no move to walk away or anything of the sort, Hibari sighed. "What?"

"Um, where do I sleep?"

The black-haired teenager pointed towards the living room before elaborating: "The spare pillows and blankets are in the closet under the stairs. I trust you can find the couch by yourself."

With that said, he turned and began up the stairs.

"Wait!" Mukuro's shout halted the boy mid-step, and he shot a glare over his shoulder.

"What is it this time?"

"Where's the bathroom?"

The demon had just enough time to duck out of the way to avoid the tonfa that was thrown at his head only seconds later. By the time he looked up again, Hibari was gone.

~X~

It was only much later that night, when the distant sounds of Hibari moving around upstairs had finally dissolved into the quiet, measured breaths of sleep did Mukuro realize exactly what it was that had been nagging at him since he'd watched Hibari go upstairs hours previously.

"That is by far the most I've ever heard him speak in one day," the demon said to no one in particular, cocking his head slightly in thought. He was seated on the couch, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a pillow at his back, flipping through channels on the television. There was nothing on. Human television was so boring.

As he'd hoped, this whole staying-in-the-same-house would definitely help his mission along immensely. Why, he was already seeing progress, and it hadn't even been a full day.

Still...

He had been strictly ordered not to speak to his new house-mate. Mukuro had never planned on adhering to that rule, but maybe it would be best to at least try and comply with it, if only for a few days.

...Nah.

With a smirk, he leaned back further into the soft cushions behind him, eyes falling shut peacefully. Of course he would go out of his way to talk to Hibari, conditions or no conditions.

After all, rules were made to be broken.

* * *

**Filler chapter is a filler. -.- I'm sorry there wasn't much going on in this, but please review anyways. They really do motivate me a lot. **


End file.
